


Calling Hellfire

by MintMoth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Fell into the Underground, Language, Original Character is Not Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, adding those just in case regardless of this being underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMoth/pseuds/MintMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen in to the most unfortunate of places October has decided she's not going to just roll over and die. Even if it means working for someone who may very well attempt to kill her for mixing a drink wrong. Even if it means dodging two annoying killer skeletons for the rest of her human existence. At least until she can try to find a way out of the underground despite so many things, and monsters, that seem to be keeping her from leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out Of The Frying Pan

There was a soft ringing through the intense darkness. A girl slowly roused from unconsciousness, a soft groan escaping her lips as a dull pain radiated through her body. Her eyes slowly flickered open, her blurred vision focusing on the surroundings illuminated around her by the soft moonlight. She remembered walking up the fenced off mountain, hearing about the rare flora, there was a shuffle and growl from the woods around her and she had taken off in a sprint... Had she tripped and fallen down a hole? Her eyes skimmed the darkness, the area outside of the shaft of light she was inside was plunged into an intense dark. Unable to see anything her gaze shifted upwards, observing the hole she had indeed fallen through. It had to have been a good twenty or so feet up. How did she survive a fall like that? Especially with no apparent injuries outside of a mild soreness?

Her eyes cast downwards, curious to see if something had broken her fall. All she saw beneath her was a bed of pale golden flowers. They were rather large and lush but seemed to look very desaturated despite the fact that they might be the only thing down here getting regular light. Surely the small flower bed couldn't have saved her, or even have cushioned her fall very much. Especially since the flowers beneath her seemed to be throughly wilted, probably due to her having fallen down hours ago since it was night now. She found herself curiously reaching out to one of the blooms along the edge of the patch, the soft petals wilting nearly immediately to her touch.

"...Howdy." The girl's attention snapped to her side as she heard the first sound inside the darkness. There was one of the golden flowers, but it seemed to have a face, it's eyes hollow and sad.

"What the fuck." The words escaped her in surprise. How was a flower of all things talking? Maybe she really had been injured more then she initially thought.

"Uh.." The flower seemed to shift uncomfortably, its gaze averting from the girl. "You're real unfortunate to have fallen down here..." The gaze snapped back to her abruptly. "N-not that I'm threatening you or anything! Just that... Everyone else down here will be."

Despite the strange situation the prospect of other things being out there in the impenetrable darkness snapped the girl to attention. "There's other things down here? What's down here?"

"Well... monsters. Are they not in the human history books anymore? I thought they were last I heard..."

"Wait so like, that myth shit is true? Well I guess it could be since I'm talking to a fucking flower." The girl let out another groan, hands reaching up to hold her head. This was crazy, she had to have hit her head too hard and she was going to die down here talking to inanimate objects or something.

The flower seemed to shift uncomfortably once again, squirming with the girl's upset tone. "They've lived down here for thousands of years, away from the rest of the world due to their... violence." A sad sigh escaped the plant. "You might very well die down here friend. I just hope it won't be a painful one."

"Ok listen here _flower_ -"

"Flowey."

"Holy shit whatever, you listen to me right now. I am _not_ going to die down here. I am going to go home and it'll be like this head trip never even happened." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, her face falling as she saw the very broken screen. "You have to be _kidding_ me!" She pressed the power button repeatedly in frustration, anger rising as the phone refused to turn on. "How are you broken?!"

"Any connections to the surface always are."

The color drained from her face at the flower's words. So this had happened before. She really _was_ going to die wasn't she? She took in a deep breath and steeled herself. "Well I'm not going to go down without a fight, that's for sure."

The flower nodded in agreement. "That's probably for the best. I'm just... sorry that you're here. No one deserves to be here." Its head hung sadly. "There's... There's a woman down here in the ruins. She'll try to keep you in her home. If you can get away from her it's just a straight shot if you keep moving forward. There's an exit, if you can survive long enough to get to it..." A soft smile spread across the plant's face. "I wish you luck, friend."

A twig snap caught the girl's attention, causing her to look around in a panic. As she turned to question the flower she found it gone. A flash of fear rolled through her body before she took a deep breath, and clenched her fists. Something was out there and whatever it was it had better not think she was going down easily. It might be some horrifying thing but she could at least throw a punch or two.

"Hello? Oh, look at you, you poor thing." Emerging abruptly into the clearing of light was a womanly figure who seemed to look like a bipedal goat of sorts. She was donned in a modest black robe and bore a surprisingly happy grin that echoed in her yellow eyes. She was unnerving but no where near the horrific monster the girl had been picturing in her mind. "Oh my child, please come here. It's not safe out here!" She punctuated her sentence with a rather genuine gasp, reaching her large furry hand out to the girl in an attempt to help her up. "You fell down here so you must be so frightened. Or possibly hurt! But do not worry, I will keep you safe child."

The girl glanced the woman over hesitantly before taking the outstretched hand, helping herself up into a standing position finally. It was obvious that the woman was not immediately going to hurt her, if she was at all, but the girl would still be on guard. "Um, thank you. Who are you?"

"My name is Toriel." The wide grin crossed her face once more, showing far too many teeth. "But you can call me Mother now, my poor child." Her grin widened, a previously seemingly impossibly task. The girl stiffened, though tried to give a smile back. It was obvious that this woman would not be safe to stay with, though she should play along to avoid upsetting her. The girl prayed that she could get away easily and quickly. "My dearest child," Toriel spoke once more, her voice a bit demanding, "What is your name?"

"Oh. It's October."

+

Toriel lead October through the ruins, teaching her how to get past the dangerous puzzles that seemed to litter the place. However if October showed any sign of difficulty the goat woman would snap at her, demanding that she do better. In an effort to keep peace between them October would apologize and promise to do her best, which seemed to placate the woman nigh on instantly, going back to being encouraging and overly loving. It was tense environment as they progressed, the girl remembering the flower's words that she would have to make it through these ruins first before starting the real trek to getting out of here. 

Occasionally they would come across another monster, before October could attempt to ask them anything about the area or a way out Toriel seemed to appear and set the other monsters on fire without hesitation. Berating them for getting close to her "precious child" without her permission. As this continued October found herself more on edge, now seeking a potential way out, somewhere to escape to. However before she found an opportunity to run away she found herself being ushered inside the woman's home.

After briefly seeing the inside of the stairway and living room Toriel ushered the girl into a room, saying it was her room now and to take a nap while the woman went to make something for dinner. As soon as the door opened October found herself searching the room for something to defend herself with. It was obvious that this woman would not let her go easily and she wanted to be prepared in case things turned violent. 

The room seemed to be for a small child, perhaps why the woman insisted upon calling October "child" despite her being in her early twenties. Yeah she was short but not that short. Ok maybe she was that short and small since the children's shirts in the closet seemed to be able to fit her, though a bit snug. Who knew how long she would be down here so upon finding a small backpack she shoved a couple of the shirts inside. She continued searching the room, though it seemed to mostly have clothing and children’s toys. 

When she reached the bottom of the toy box though she felt her fingers run along something sharp. After the initial startle settled down she pulled out a simple sharpened piece of plastic. There was no way something like this was created by accident and the very thought weighed heavy in October's stomach. She pocketed the make shift blade and swung the bag on to her shoulders. It was unfortunate that none of the pants fit her, leaving her in the shorts the fell down in. Her clothing left a lot of skin open so she would have to be careful if things got physical.

October inched the door open quietly, listening for any protests from the goat woman. When she heard nothing she finally stepped out, shutting the door behind her as she began creeping down the hall. The stairway seemed to be the only room that could lead out, especially after Toriel had gotten upset at the girl for just _looking_ at it. October went to move towards the staircase but hesitated. What if the woman was down there and it was just a basement or something? She'd have to find the goat woman's location before doing any exploring. Hadn't she said something about making food?

She continued creeping through the living room until she could peek into the kitchen. Sure enough there was the large goat, cutting something on the counter. As October went to move back the woman turned slightly. "My child? Why are you sneaking around?"

October's voice caught in her throat. "I'm not sneaking. Just coming to check on you."

"I almost didn't hear you come in child." She set the knife down. "Don't lie to me. Tell me why you are sneaking around."

Despite herself October let out a huff. "You have no proof that I'm lying." As soon as the words left her mouth she mentally kicked herself, the goat woman starting to slowly turn around. 

"How dare you speak to me like that after I take you in to my home? You're trying to leave me just like all the others aren't you? I should have known that you'd be a brat like the rest of them." Her yellow eyes locked with October's, darkening to more of an orange red. October moved quickly, grabbing the chair beside her and shoving it up against the door frame, trying to block the woman in the room. "How DARE YOU DISOBEY ME LIKE THIS!" The chair almost instantly caught on fire, the side melting quickly. 

"Oh fuck I forgot about that. Shit shit shit-" October panicked, unfamiliar with fighting against magic. She turned quickly and ran out of the room, nearly falling down as she descended the stairs. 

"YOU COME BACK HERE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING THIS PLACE!" Toriel's voice was getting closer, the chair proving no obstacle for her. "If you come back I'll forgive you my poor child I'll take care of you while **no one else will. They'll eat you alive out there. It's kill or be killed out there child.** "

A fireball whizzed past October's head from the darkness in the hall behind her. A panicked series of swears excited her as she continued running through the seemingly endless hallway. It had to eventually end right? 

As if on que a wall came in to focus through the darkness, the outline of a door in the middle of it. She quickly grasped on to the edges of the door, slowly pulling it open as the footsteps behind her got closer and closer, fire nearly missing her by inches as she struggled. The door opened just enough for her to squeeze through as her back felt overly warm. With a shout October shrugged the bag off, it having burst into flames. 

"CHILD THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!"

In a burst of adrenaline she forced herself through the small opening she had gotten the door to and drug the door closed behind her. Toriel's frustrated scream echoed through the air before the final thunk of the door settling into place muffled it. As soon as she withdrew her hands October turned around and quickly took in the area. 

It was a forrest covered in snow with a small path cutting through the trees. She felt like she was really going to regret her clothing choice now. Before she could observe too much she ducked into the trees, avoiding the obvious path. She sat still behind a huge rock waiting for the woman to pursue but found after a few minutes that she did not. Perhaps she would only stay in the ruins? At least that meant that she wouldn't follow after October but if she was the first thing for the girl to encounter it only made her more fearful of what else lay ahead for her in this new landscape.


	2. And Into The Fire

After a minute or so to catch her breath October took to navigating the woods. If there really were things that would kill her out here she sure wouldn't be walking in an open clearing where they could easily see her. She tried to move quietly but there was a lot of fallen branches and debris in the area. A nicely sized stick caught her eye as she stopped to pick it up. Maybe she could use it for protection of some sort. Yeah it wasn't as sharp as the plastic she still had in her pocket but it had more range for sure.

It was a long walk for sure and she was really starting to feel the cold, stopping every now and then to rub her hands along her arms and legs to get the blood moving for a little bit of warmth. After what seemed like a very long time a couple of voices reached October's ears. She ducked down and warily moved from tree to tree, looking around to try to find the source of the voices. Two figured clad in black caught her eyes, their words unidentifiable until she began creeping closer. 

One seemed to be much taller then the other, very pointy and clad mostly in leather. They also seemed to be a skeleton? Wow ok that was weird but October had seen a talking flower and a goat woman so who's to judge this walking horror movie prop? They had sharp teeth and black hollows for eyes, making them moderately intimidating. Upon getting closer it was obvious that he was unhappy as well. "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU COULD HAVE LOST THEM. DOCTOR ALPHYS SAW A HUMAN VERY CLEARLY EMERGE FROM THE RUINS SO YOU SHOULD HAVE VERY CLEARLY SEEN A HUMAN ON THE PATH."

The other figure shuffled nervously, the fur lining on their coat seeming to bristle up as well. The bit of leg that they were showing between their shorts and socks was white like the other monster, maybe they were a skeleton too? "I-I dunno what to tell ya Pap... They're j-just not on the path." They punctuated their sentence with a nervous shrug, flinching a bit as the taller skeleton moved.

"WELL YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND FIND THEM. YOU'D THINK AS THE BROTHER OF THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GAURD YOU'D BOTHER TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT." The tall skeleton huffed with a scowl, grinding their fangs together as they crossed their arms.

"S-sorry bro... I'll keep my eye out." The shorter one nodded quickly, seeming to try to placate the other one. So they were brothers? October scrunched her face, at their behavior as she listened in. You think they'd get along better, though perhaps that was just the taller one being rude.

"GET TO SEARCHING IMMEDIATELY SANS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SEARCH CLOSER TO TOWN. THERE'S NO WAY THEY WILL ESCAPE US." He nodded to himself before turning his angry gaze back to the shorter one. "UNLESS YOU MESS UP AGAIN." With a dramatic turn his cape threw back in the wind as he sauntered off. Yeah looks like the taller one was just a dick.

After waiting for, Papyrus was it?, to leave the shorter one, uuhhh Sans?, let out a big sigh and turned around, scanning the forrest around him. October saw him for just a second, obviously a skeleton, one dark eye socket like his brother and one with a glowing red iris. He had a large sharp nervous grin, one fang glistening gold. Before his gaze rested around where she was located October ducked behind the large tree she was behind. The shorter one was more visually intimidating, though his brother seemed to be running the show. Regardless she had no intentions on meeting either of them.

She stayed as still as she possibly could before hearing the skeleton shuffle off into the snow. Risking a glance she saw he was walking away from where she was. Deciding to stay still until he was out of sight seemed to be the best option. After even more waiting October let out a sigh of relief and started forward once again. She was thankful to have been careful, despite it seeming to be taking her forever to get anywhere.

After trudging through more snow for a good while a distinct snap of a twig behind her she froze. A quick glance over her shoulder and she could see the shorter skeleton from the clearing. "H-hey didn't think you'd be in here."

All words had escaped her upon being found so October found herself swinging the stick his direction. It connected with his shoulder, letting out an audible smacking noise before the branch snapped. The skeleton, Sass? Snas? Sans? Yeah Sans, let out a startled cry mixed with stuttered curses as he was knocked off balance long enough for October to start running away. Hopefully this wasn't going to be a regular thing.

At least running would keep her warm she guessed. There was some yelling from behind her but she didn't pause to listen. With a quick glance back she looked back in front and saw the skeleton there, nearly causing her to trip. She hadn't run in a circle so this had to be some magic bullshit, like the goat woman's fire. "Ok l-listen here sweetheart-" before he could finish his sentence October threw what remained of the stick in his face. He cursed once again as he tried to smack it away. "Cut that sh-shit out!"

October took the moment he was preoccupied to take a hard left and run around him. It wasn't until she heard more yelling from behind her that she noticed something sail past her, nearly missing her head. It sunk into a tree in front of her, allowing her to identify it as a bone before it seemed to dissolve in to the air. Cool magic bones that could take her head off yeah ok fine. 

She took to doing a ziz zag run, trying to evade the attacks sailing past her. She had read something somewhere that it was good for evasion? Hopefully it wasn't what killed her. The attacks seemed to stop, giving her a chance to glance back again, seeing Sans pausing for breath. She kept running until she couldn't see him any longer, hoping that she had lost him. However that hope sank as she saw a good ways in front of her in the clearing the unmistakable black silhouette of both brothers. She had ran away from one but both of them would be really dangerous. 

Jumping up to grab a low hanging branch on a nearby tree she got footing on the trunk and pulled herself up. Maybe if she climbed high enough they wouldn't find her. Or at least she could jump down on one of them and take them by surprise. Who knows she was panicking at this point so most of her decisions were impulsive.

She climbed a good ways up and hugged close to the trunk, trying to hide herself as she kept hearing them get closer and closer. A moment's glance from this height showed that she wasn't very far from a small town, maybe she could find refuge there? But for now she had to keep playing the waiting game and hope these skeletons left quickly. 

As their voices faded she took another glance to see how far off they were. Ok it was now or never since they were far enough to take a bit to get back even if they turned around or saw her or whatever. All October knew is she felt like she had to go go go. She shimmied down the tree, keeping an eye on the direction of the skeleton brothers as she tried to remain quiet. She was lucky enough to make it this far without getting hurt so she sure wasn't willing to risk it now that's for sure.

As soon as her feet hit the ground October took off running, thankful for the moment to catch her breath in the tree. After breaking through the forrest she saw the town off in the distance, keeping up her running pace as she no longer had anything to give her cover if she was spotted. 

Rather abruptly she skidded to a halt in front of a gorge. Looking around in a panic she saw a rope bridge about ten feet away from where she was. She hesitantly stepped on to the planks, making sure the rickety thing could hold her before continuing on.

"HUMAN DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP." October whipped around, seeing both of the skeletons had managed to catch up to her, maybe about five feet away from the bridge. "COME BACK HERE AND I WILL NOT KILL YOU IMMEDIATELY."

Why did everyone around her want to kill her anyways? A burst of anger lit within the girl. "Why can't you just go fuck off?!" This seemed to take the skeleton aback for a moment, sputtering in shock as his brother's grin widened nervously. As Papyrus' expression grew angry October spun back around and ran as fast as she could.

She made it a little past the halfway point before the right side of the top rope was cut, sending a shutter through the bridge as the side started to give way. Clinging to the left rope and breaking into a sprint she began to feel the bridge dip down a bit, using her last step to push herself off in a jump. She landed face first in a patch of snow on the other side, but hey she had landed on solid ground. 

October started to sit up with a groan of soreness before she saw one of those familiar bones land in the ground beside her, nearly impaling her. With a small cry she scrambled to her feet and continued bolting to the town. At least it'd be harder for them to follow her now that they knocked the bridge down. Hopefully.

As she finally reached the down a sigh of relief passed her lips upon seeing no one out and about. Her pace slowed to a medium walk, taking the time to relax finally. Honestly it was a pretty cute little town for the people who seemed to live here. Well she had only met those two skeletons so who's to say who else lived here. 

Crossing in front of a couple buildings one up ahead seemed to be radiating loud music, smoke seeped out from under the door. Maybe it was a club of some sort? It seemed rather odd in conjunction with the other businesses. The door abruptly swung open, a rather burly looking anthro rabbit, that was weird but ok, tossing another monster out into the cold snow. The music flooded out of the dark establishment while the rabbit brushed himself off and turned to go back inside, not noticing October.

She paused for a moment to watch the monster thrown into the snow swear to himself for a bit before having her thoughts interrupted. "I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP RIGHT NOW. FUN AND GAMES ARE OVER HUMAN." Without even turning around October knew who was behind her. How had they caught up with her so fast? Well the Sans one had teleported or something earlier so who's to say it wasn't something stupid like that. 

Making another rash decision October grabbed the club's door and pulled it open, taking a moment to flip the brothers off before ducking inside. If it didn't prove dark enough for her to hide at least she could try to start a riot and slink off while the two were distracted. At least that was the impulsive plan.


	3. Just a Typical Night at the Club

The door shut behind October and she quickly weaved between the various monsters in the club, most of them taller then her so she was easily over looked. She hesitated when the club door opened once again and she saw the skeleton brothers enter the establishment. Or at least she saw what she could since there were a lot of monsters between her and them by now.

Chancing another glance she saw them speaking to the buff rabbit, who by now October figured he was probably the bouncer of the place. She couldn't hear a word over the loud music and their forms grew dark as the door closed, the artificial lights leaving the place rather dim. Before she could fully turn away from the two in an attempt to put more distance between herself and them she caught the red glow of Sans' eye.

In the near blink of an eye October found herself tearing through the crowd, knocking over various monsters off all shapes and sizes until she slammed into the front wall. A loud wheeze escaped her as all the air in her lungs was knocked out hard enough that she couldn't even cry out in pain. Her head swam and vision began to blur as the two skeletons stood in front of her, the patrons of the establishment starting to stand and focus only on the scene unfolding.

"GOOD JOB ON ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING USEFUL SANS. I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO JUST DO THIS EARLIER." Papyrus put his hands on his hips and gave his brother a glare before grabbing a hold on October's arm, whatever force that drug her through the crowd releasing her to stumble forward. "IT WOULD HAVE SAVED US A LOT OF HASSLE AFTER ALL."

"W-well I didn't want to be t-too hasty.." His voice shook more then normal, getting a quick curious look from October. She could see that he was a bit shakier then normal and a little sweatier too. Gross. Maybe whatever he had done had taken a lot out of him?

"I'M NOT LOOKING FOR EXCUSES I'M JUST LOOKING TO GET THE JOB DONE." The taller skeleton pulled October's arm up, wrenching her in to a straighter standing position before using his other hand to deliver a smack to his brother's shoulder. "NOW HURRY UP AND GET MOVING HUMAN. I'D PREFER TO LEAVE YOU ABLE TO WALK ON YOUR OWN, BUT I AM NOT ABOVE BREAKING SOMETHING IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY." October took in his words but struggled regardless, attempting to pull away before feeling herself bump up against someone behind her. 

"Well what do we have here." October looked up sharply only to lock stares with some kind of fire creature. Its flames burned a deep purple casting a similar shade on to his elaborate clothing. Despite his face being rather featureless his 'gaze' flicked up to lock with Papyrus'. "I see you two are in my club once again. Even though I have specifically said you are NOT to come in here." As he kept speaking his flame brightened in intensity, his mouth ripping across his face.

"WE HAD BUSINESS HERE AND ARE NOW LEAVING." Papyrus' grip on October's arm tightened as he pulled her forward towards the door in an attempt to quickly leave. As October stumbled forward, a sharp curse escaping her mouth, another hand gripped on to her other arm, pulling her back before they could get anywhere.

"Not so fast." The flame man grinned again. 

"Listen G-Grillby, we aren't trying to st-start shit... We just wanna take the human and g-get the fuck outta here." Sans put his hands up defensively, an anxious laugh escaping him as he avoided eye contact with the man in front of him. 

"Is that so? I recall telling you before that anything inside the club," His grip tightened on October's arm. "Is mine."

Sans shuffled and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "C'mon Grillbz d-don't be like this. We just wanna grab her and g-get out."

The fire man's gaze looked October up and down. "Well if you really want her perhaps we could make a deal." A soft chuckle wafted from him. "I know humans are hard to come by, and this one seems to be a bit unique with eyes that don't match. She should go for a good hundred thousand I think."

"REALLY? YOU'RE GOING TO ATTEMPT TO BARGAIN WITH US?? YOU DARE GO AGAINST **ROYAL DECREE** AND TRY TO START SOMETHING LIKE THIS WITH US NOW? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEANS TO BE HOUSING A HUMAN?"

"Honestly I don't care. I just hate you two and don't give a shit about 'royal decree' or whatever. I know you're not trying to start shit but boy I am. You come in to _my_ club and cause problems for _my_ patrons and damage _my_ property," He brightened once more, his grip now lightly burning against October, "I'm gonna start some fucking shit."

"God please start some shit with these assholes." October finally huffed, shooting an angry look at the skeletons in front of her. "I mean you're probably trying to kill me too but I'll help you kick these guys' asses if you need because I am fucking done with all of this."

The three monsters around her paused for a moment before Papyrus began yelling and the flame man, Grillby? weird, burst in to laughter. With a growl of anger the skeleton wrenched October forward once again before she attempted to pull herself back, stiffening herself and drawing her arm away. The action made the skeleton's expression turn livid, his hand raising up in a significant way that was lost to October. As Grillby moved his hands to her waist she was lifted up in to the air, only barely feeling the bones that rose beneath her graze her legs before she was quite literally tossed to the side.

She hit the ground with an 'oof', no where nearly as hurt as she was when she was slammed in to the wall prior. Her head turned to the side to see the two monsters beginning to fight. Despite feeling the urge to run October rose to her feet and moved to sprint over to the fight, wanting to get a few hits in on the skeleton.

Her stride was cut short as Sans moved in front of her. "Hey outta my way jackass! I don't care about what you're trying to start but I-"

"L-listen I know we're trying to kill you but y-you shouldn't get between them right n-now.." He spoke nervously, eyes shifting side to side. "It's pretty uh.. dangerous."

"Why do you give a shit?" October gave him a curious look, but silently chided herself on swearing so much. I mean yeah they were trying to kill her but she wasn't doing a great job of appearing to be someone who really didn't deserve to be killed at least. Though how many humans had even been through here? The thought of others begging for their lives made her feel less bad about swearing at them so much since they damn well deserved it.

"Well I uh... Don't have a beef with y-you." He shrugged halfheartedly. "Honestly we're really just human hunting since uh.. P-Pap here wants to."

"You attempt to impale me with fucking bones, slam me in to a wall, and now are trying to be buddy buddy with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" 

He shuffled about, obscuring part of the fight behind him. "N-not really. Just tellin you to keep y-yourself outta shit like that. I don't care either way but I'd uh.. never hear the end of it fr-from Pap if you died in crossfire." He flashed her a nervous smile, his sharp teeth reflecting the light in an eerie way.

"If you don't care so much then why try to kill me so much huh?" October crossed her arms, brow furrowing further as she continued glaring at eye level at the monster in front of her.

"Well I didn't say hurting you w-wouldn't be fun." His grin stretched even wider then October thought possible, sending a small chill up her spine. At least until the two of them noticed Grillby moving to stand right behind Sans. October's eyebrows raised abruptly, she had honestly expected the fight to go on for longer and was a bit disappointed that she missed out on the action, and was also a little ashamed to admit that she found it impressive with how fast it wrapped up.

"Need me to throw your ass out too?" Sans turned around and stared at the man behind him for a moment before flashing him a nervous grin, it seemed he wore one often. In a the blink of an eye his entire form seemed to cave in on itself in a pinprick of space, leaving behind only a tiny puff of red dust. Guess he really can teleport. After a moment Grillby let out a sigh and turned his attention to the girl before him. "Now what am I gonna do with you?"

Despite the demeanor she had been exhibiting through the whole incident October found herself swallowing in fear. "Well uh.." She looked around the club quickly, it seemed to have picked back up around her as the crowd stopped cheering and gawking at the end of the big fight and went back to drinking and dancing around the two remaining members of the spectacle. "Do you need any help with this place?" The man gave her a quizzical look, almost like she was joking. "I mean, since I figure you might kill me or hold me ransom again or something but I might be more use as an employee?" Christ what was she saying.

After a rather long uncomfortable pause a wide grin spread across Grillby's face. "You really think you could work here? Dealing with whatever monster comes in?" He began to circle around her like a vulture. "Avoiding drunk _magical_ riffraff? Keeping up with latest monster trends to seem presentable enough to even be _in_ here? Mixing drinks behind the bar that you probably haven't even _heard_ of? Smiling and laughing regardless of how hard a creepy guy is coming on to you?" He stopped circling as he finished talking, standing once again in front of October, the space behind his glasses fixed on her eyes.

Another moment of silence passed before October gave him a nod. "If it'll keep me alive and on your uh, good side, yeah I'll give it a shot." A soft, mocking chuckle floated from him. "I've worked at a bar before. I've pretty much got this in the bag, I promise you."


	4. Folding in to Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow crap sorry that it took so long for this chapter to finally come together. Hope you enjoy it!

Grillby paused for a moment, still seeming to be eyeing up the girl in front of him. Another chuckle escaped his nonexistent lips, “Alright. This should prove interesting. I'll go ahead and let you give it a shot.” He moved quickly to stand beside October, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he began walking her toward the bar. As the two of them weaved through the crowd, the man giving greetings to various monsters that they passed, October found herself staring at the hand gripping her shoulder. It was so weird that despite the man being seemingly entirely made out of fire there was nothing but a mild warm feeling emanating from him, nothing bursting in to flames as one would expect. 

The two of them shuffled behind the bar, the surrounding monsters behind the counter beginning to send heckling comments the girl's way along with a few pleasantries to Grillby himself. “Settle down, settle down. I'm not the one going to be serving drinks right now.” He held up his hands as a few monsters gave a sad protest. “You know you can always visit me upstairs if you're feeling lonely. But look here-” He pulled October front and center, “A real human! And! Your new bartender!”

There was various uproar across the board, too many voices against the music to hear properly. One rather round creature with a singular giant eye reached across the counter to grab on to her arm, making a barely audible joke about October being 'burnt', probably due to being unaccustomed to her skin tone. With an annoyed grumble October wrenched her arm away from the monster, having been grabbed more then enough for one day.

“I don't know what the hell you're trying to say but he's actually done jack crap to me and I'll mind you to do the same!” She snapped at the creature in front of her, pointing a finger at it accusingly. After a moment of pause the crowd around the bar erupted in to a chorus of 'ooooooh's amidst hearty laughter.

“I'm sure you'll all enjoy her.” Grillby's voice rose above the commotion as his own quiet laughter died down. After placing an arm in front of the girl in an attempt to nudge her back away from the counter, perhaps trying to avoid another outburst of that kind, he turned his attention to the only other monster behind the bar. One who currently had a very stern glare fixed on him. “You said you wanted some help Vis, she's worked a bar before so she'll just need the basics of my establishment. It's more then I could do otherwise.”

The blue creature heaved out a rather large sigh. “Grillb, I know you mean well but christ, a human? We're gonna get in some big shit if those idiot skeletons decide to report to the King's right hand.” They wrung their hands together nervously before settling on shoving their sleeves up their arms. “I mean, I know you probably mean well but I'm out if they start raising hell.”

“You know you don't mean that. C'mon, it'll be fun for sure. And you know those royal idiots won't be back in here. As long as she's within these walls what's the worst that could happen?” He gave them a pat on the shoulder before turning his attention back to October, the new monster following suit. As their eyes met her own she gave a small jump, now aware they every monster within the area had its eyes fixed firmly on her. “Meet your manager, Vis. Make sure you do everything they say, or you might find yourself on the upstairs menu.” His face ripped open to that wide white flamed grin he had given the skeleton earlier, the monster beside him quickly mirroring the look with their own sharp teeth stretching from ear to floppy blue ear.

October steeled herself and nodded sharply. “If it'll keep me alive, I'll do what I gotta do.”

Grillby nodded in response and crossed over to pat her on the back. “That's a girl. Let's get you dressed and you can start working immediately. Sooner the better right?” Once again his arm found itself wrapping around her shoulders in an effort to lead her where she needed to go. “Don't worry sweetheart, it should be fun for all of us.”

+

October found herself in the back of the club's storeroom, fidgeting nervously as she stood around, waiting for her new boss to sift through a couple boxes of uniform clothing. After some annoyed mumbling from him and a few black shirts held up to eyeball her size the flame man finally held out a shirt and nodded to himself. “This should fit you just fine. But first-” The top of the shirt suddenly burst in to purple flames, part of the shirt burning away, stopping at just the point of making the shirt off the shoulder, “That should suit you.” He handed it her way, along with a small black apron. “I'd give you some pants but I think the shorts will do nicely. Not many monsters even have tattoos so it'd do good to show them off.” He motioned toward the orange and pink tentacles that wrapped around her right leg and arm, a rather large tattoo that was done mostly on impulse. 

“So I uh, just keep my under shirt on or should I look for a black one? I dunno you're just going for an all black look so I wasn't sure if magenta straps would be alright or whatever.” Granted they would match but her current off-shoulder shirt was a deep pink so it would be different visually. As he waved her off, saying she could do whatever she wanted about that as he left her to change, she gave a sigh of relief. She hadn't seen a single tank top in there and honestly didn't want to have her bra straps showing if possible. Did monsters even know about bras? Hopefully she would never find out.

As she heard the storeroom door close October shuffled behind a set of shelves, taking off her shirt and replacing it with the new one she had been handed. It fit her rather snug, no doubt intentionally, it seemed to be quarter sleeve but rode up a little too high on her arms. She finished the rather plain outfit by tying the apron around herself and flattening it out against her thighs. Folding up the shirt she had fallen in to the underground in she stashed it in between some boxes on a bottom shelf, telling herself that she'd be back for it later.

A couple stretches to prepare herself and loosen up the shoulder that had been sore ever since she found herself slammed in to a wall and October found herself opening up the door to the inside of the club, hanging a sharp left to the bar. The day had been so strange and stressful that she found herself going through the motions as if nothing was wrong. Hopefully she could keep it up for the rest of the night shift she currently found herself working.

Slipping behind the bar she approached the blue creature from before, Vis. The monsters at the bar seemed to have calmed down now, giving a small chuckle at the sight of the human girl at most. “Alright I'm ready to start my training. What all do I need to know.” They turned their attention from the drink they were mixing to the girl now beside them, regarding her with a slow blink of their three asymmetrical eyes. 

“Well I may as well walk you through our liquor assortment. Most monsters are just going to ask for something on tap or available in bottles, so you'll learn drink mixing on the go. This one is a cinnabunny bomb, it's two parts cream, one part snail ale-” they pointed at the bottle as they grabbed a small shaker, “three shakes of cinnabunny cinnamon. You can only get it here in Snowdin from the shop a few doors over, we might have to send you to get more some time.” Vis picked up the drink and set it on the bar in front of a monster with a polite smile. “Everything on tap and bottled is labeled so I'm gonna be pretty pissed if you manage to screw that up. Aside from that just smile and be polite.” They held their hand out to October, a small hair tie in their blue palm. “And here, I know your hair is pretty short but you might need this, I know I do every now and then when things get busy.”

October nodded and took the tie with a small thank you before scanning her eyes over the various labels under the bar as well as spying a couple of mixed drink names. Why did so many things use snail ale that sounded so gross. At least there were some familiar things like rum, vodka, and gin so she didn't feel quite as overwhelmed. 

Not gonna lie though she was still pretty damn overwhelmed, especially as she began taking drink orders from all sorts of various monsters, sometimes needing them to repeat themselves not necessarily since she hadn't heard them but due to her trying to not gape at the various creatures before her. October was sure that she was going to be subjected to threats and heckling but more then anything found herself being interrogated on being human. “So you guys _can't_ swim in lava?” “Your claws don't seem very sharp.” “Aren't humans supposed to have hair all over?” “What so you guys _don't_ have snail ale on the surface?” “Don't humans die easily? How'd you get a tattoo like that then?”

She answered when she could, trying to stay polite and positive to the customers. Aside from a couple rude remarks about Grillby's sanity about hiring her she found that her position as an employee was indeed something that was keeping her safe. Compared to the comments thrown at her when she was first presented everything now seemed to be more restrained and casual, almost like her previous bar experience. Despite the occasional strange question she found herself falling in to the routine, picking up things quickly and gliding through her new duties.

A bright ringing brought October out of the daze she found herself in as it tore her back in to the reality of her situation. She turned her attention from whipping down part of the counter to focusing on Vis, who was now on the small phone by the register. “Yeah. You sure you want her to take it up? It's up to you but I guess she has been doing fine. Alright alright I'll send her up.” A small huff and they hung up. “Hey October gotta drink to show you.”

The girl trotted over as the monster grabbed the necessary liquor. “What's up? What are we making?”

“Echo Sunset. Girllby orders one every night, honestly he's the only one who gets it, but you'd better get it right. I'll make it tonight so watch close. Two parts vodka-” They began pouring in to the stout glass, “One part pure shadow-” The substance poured in to the glass like fog, swirling around the clear liquid like a black cream, “One part echo flower juice-” a softly glowing liquid flowed in to the black liquid, but seemed to disappear, “Stir three and a quarter times to the left-” They did so with a small black stir stick and the glowing liquid emerged, rising up through the black cloud-like liquid until it formed a gradient in the glass, “Aaand garnish with an echo flower petal.” They slid open a drawer, pulling out a small box and removing a single glowing petal from it, closing the box and replacing it before finally dropping the petal directly in the middle of the drink. 

Vis turned to grab something from under the bar, sliding out a small black circular tray. They placed the newly made drink on top of it and held it out towards October. “Alright now all you have to do is take it upstairs to Grillby.” Before the girl could emit any kind of protest Vis continued, “Take the back way behind the dance floor by the booths, you should see the stairs in the back corner diagonal from here. There's this other big rabbit guy but just tell him to fuck off and he should. Go upstairs and there is no way you'll miss Grillb.” They moved the tray closer to her. “Now c'mon, don't keep him waiting.”

October opened her mouth to protest but instead let out a sigh and took the tray. “Well, wish me luck I guess.” She turned to exit the bar, not being far enough away to miss the chuckling emitting from the monster behind her. 

Once out from behind the counter she found herself facing the dance floor, there was no way to dodge through it while keeping the drink intact. She walked behind the bar patrons towards the door before heading right as she was instructed, going along the path between the few tables and booths for resting patrons and those still up and partying. A few words reached her ears now and then, monsters sitting with drinks tossing insults and comments her way but with Vis making it seem like getting this drink to Grillby was of the utmost importance October figured she could let the comments slide for now. It was more important to keep the job that seemed to be keeping the monsters from kicking her ass instead of her kicking their asses.

Once she reached the opposite wall she turned right once more, cursing the fact that she couldn't just walk in front of the crowd despite the fact that she understood the fact that getting between the dancers and the musical stage was probably not the best. After a bit more walking she finally approached the other macho bunny man, this one looking very similar to the one at the front door. Maybe they were brothers? Or maybe that was rude to assume something like that.

He locked eyes with her and narrowed them, his nose twitching just a tad. “So you're the human.”

She shrugged and tried to smile despite the apparent hostility. “I'm the human.” A pause of silence fell between them before she motioned toward the drink on her tightly held tray. “I uh, have a drink for Grillby.” He let out a small noise of disapproval before moving aside, letting the girl access the stairway. She gave him a small unsure thanks before heading up the stairs.

Once reaching the top she looked around in awe. The upstairs had the middle of the floor missing, glass railing keeping the patrons from falling in to the center below while a rather large glass work hung from the ceiling and in to the pit, catching and reflecting the various colored lights. She looked side to side, seeing multiple monsters at tables and chairs, eating rather fancy looking food that had to have come from the open air kitchen above the bar. It was so much more high class up here, no wonder Grillby had a bouncer at the foot of the stairs. Speaking of Grillby there he was.

October walked down the area in front of her, trying to not look too amazed at the view from seeing the dance floor from above. As she reached the back wall that was in front of her view from the stairs she turned left, seeing the area the establishment owner was in was sunken in to the floor, a step down with built in chairs and a couch, pillows of various sizes tossed about him and multiple female monsters as they watched the live band from above. 

She stepped down in to the comfy looking area, shuffling up to the table in front of the group. “Uhh, hey Grillby, I've got your drink.” 

He turned his attention her way lazily, “Ah, October, there you are.” He swept his hand out in front of himself as she placed his drink in front of him carefully. “How are you liking my club?”

October paused, looking around once more. “It's really amazing to be honest. It's pretty nice downstairs but who would have thought it'd be like this upstairs.” He chuckled softly, echoed by various giggles from the girls around him. “This place you're in is pretty cool. I can see why you hang out up here.”

One of the girls gave a fake grimace, “Really it was better before you came up here.” 

Another one giggled loudly, “You're so plain and gross, working in the bar really suits you.”

The girl on the end dramatically pinched her nose, “I think she came in off the streets, she stinks!”

The girl leaning up against his left side gave the man a sultry look, “You're such a gentleman to take in someone as _obviously_ in need as her.”

Another chorus of giggles erupted from the girls as October turned red, biting back every single insult that was brewing inside of her in an effort to keep her job. They were lucky that her life was literally on the line or she had a feeling she'd be breaking every single one of their noses. 

Grillby set his drink back down, using his now free hand to wave the girls around him silent. “Now now, don't be too hurtful, she's mine after all.” They all gave a soft chorus of sad noises along with more giggling. “Thank you for the drink October. You'd best get back to the bar now.” He gave her a grin as he waved quickly, sending her on her way. She paused for a moment before nodding and giving a wave of her own, shuffling back the way she came as the girls words and giggles were drowned out by the music.

Maybe she could punch them at some point while her new boss's back was turned.

After descending the stairs she gave a wave to the large rabbit, receiving a scoff in return, to which she responded by flipping him off. There was only so much she could take without lashing out. To be honest it's probably why she had lost the last three of her jobs. As she continued to walk the way back, her mind preoccupied with wondering just what all she could get away with since she was working with monsters, October found herself snapped from her thoughts as a rather slimy hand wrapped itself around her wrist.

She whipped around quickly, glaring at the monster who had touched her as a curse escaped her lips. They quickly removed their dripping hand, holding them up defensively with a nervous laugh. Despite them obviously meaning no harm October found herself pointing at them sharply, “Don't you _ever_ touch me again you fuckin skeezeball. Do you understand me?” They gave a quick nod, a smile still across their face as her stare bore through them until she finally turned around, storming off back to the bar.

As October slipped back behind the bar she took the tray out from under her arm and slid it back under the bar. “God is everyone here an asshole?”

Vis laughed abruptly, running one hand through their short choppy aqua hair, “Man you tell me girly. I mean, we are all monsters here.” They grinned wide once more, “Though I suppose we're not as bad as we could be, as long as you're employed by good 'ol Grillby that is.” Another laugh escaped them before they pat the girl's shoulder, “But nah, just tell them to fuck off and you should be fine. I know he stresses being polite but don't be afraid to tell someone off.”

October grimaced as she turned her gaze away from the monster before her, “God that's good because I kind of flipped off the bouncer by the stairs and yelled at someone on my way here.”

A soft snort came from Vis as they covered their face with both hands, taking a moment before removing them and beaming at the girl in front of them. “Thatta girl, you'll fit in just fine.” They turned back to mixing a drink with a small apology to the monster who had ordered it. “You know, I think Grillb was right, having you here is going to be pretty fun.”

+

After a relatively smooth shift the club found itself closing for the night, the establishment now strangely silent aside from the soft chatting of the staff as they began to clean up. October helped clean up the bar, pausing only to observe her unfamiliar coworkers. Most of them seemed to be rabbit in origin, aside from a pair of fish monsters who worked in the upstairs restaurant. They all seemed to ignore the girl, only glancing her way every now and then or whispering something to each other in hushed tones.

Slowly as she continued working she found the staff leaving one by one until she found herself in a nearly empty room. She clutched on to the broom she had been using to sweep the floor with, looking around until she found her gaze resting on her new boss. “Um. Sorry to bother you but uh,” She walked towards him slowly as his eyes met hers. “I don't really have anywhere to go. Where am I going to sleep for the night?”

He paused, musing over her words for a moment before nodding to himself. “I have some cots in the storeroom. For now you can just set one up and stay in there. The door locks on the inside so you don't have to worry about anyone getting in. I think it will work for now.” He reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he had done many times earlier that evening, using the motion to guide her where he wanted.

They entered the storeroom, taking a moment to lock the door before he brought her to where the cots were stored. “Here you are, they're pretty straight forward so just set up wherever you like. I'll be in my room for the night but I don't recommend bothering me.” He stepped away from her, beginning to walk towards the other door inside the storeroom before pausing once more. “You did a good job today, but that was only the first day after all. We'll see how you do tomorrow, shall we?” A chuckle wafted from him as he opened the door and closed it behind him, the clunk of it locking behind him being the final sound before the room went silent.

A sigh escaped October as she went about setting up her cot. It wasn't anything fancy but it was a place to sleep and came with a nice sized blanket and small pillow in the bag along with the metal pieces to hold the canvas taught. It really was straight forward as she had her new sleeping arrangements set up within less then ten minutes. 

Settling in to her new bed she got comfortable quickly, her body sore and tired from all she had experienced from the long day. Speaking of all she had experienced that day, she found everything really sinking in, finally understanding all that had taken place during the hours since she fell down in to the underground. Soon her thoughts were also flooded with the realization that she may never see the surface again. Sure she only had a few friends who were more like acquaintances and yes her family was distant but she found herself wracked with sadness regardless. 

She wrapped her blanket around her tightly in an attempt to muffle her sobs, the world around her fading out as she began to fall asleep.


	5. Confrontation

After a couple of days things died down and settled in to more of a routine. October found herself getting along better with the staff and the patrons as well as she kept learning more and more about her new employment. Granted there were a couple monsters who had managed to push her too far and had gotten socked in the mouth but Grillby had waved it off, finding her antics more amusing then anything. After word had spread that she had gotten no repercussions the other monsters had backed off, behaving much more civil towards the human girl. The emergence of a routine was also comforting, allowing her to feel more at ease and worry less about the life she had unintentionally left behind.

Sure she had yet to really connect to any of the monsters she found herself surrounded by daily but it was obvious that they had warmed up to her, if only slightly. They at least were definitely not out to get her, and that was enough to make her feel safe inside of her workplace. She had run a couple errands outside the establishment but she had always been accompanied by one of the bouncers when she had done so. Despite their intimidating presence she still felt very wary, almost as if there was someone watching her movements. Needless to say she wasn't fond of leaving the club.

Despite this things that would put her outside the club were in her job description so she'd have to deal with it. Things like taking the trash out to the dumpster out back by the forest. Yeah it wasn't too far away from the building but boy she really didn't like leaving the place. Especially when it was so cold outside and it almost always felt like there was the warm gaze of someone staring at her just outside of her range of-

“Hey there sweetheart.” 

With a small yell October whirled around to face whoever had spoken behind her, the bag of trash dropping from her hands and in to the snow with a small crunch. As her eyes fell upon the stocky skeleton monster that she had met on her first day in the underground they narrowed sharply. “What the fuck do you want?” Her words were biting but they wavered every so slightly.

“Nothin', nothin', just wanted to say hey.” His grin widened as he gave a halfhearted shrug. “Check up on you to see if you're still breathin'.” He took a step forward to which October took a step backwards defensively. He paused before an amused laugh rose from him.

“Yeah I'm alive now fuck off. If you or your fucked up brother try to kill me Grillby will be pretty pissed.” She grinned with fake confidence. “I work for him now so that's who you'll have to deal with if you wanna lay a finger on me. Not that I couldn't kick your ass but hey.”

Sans chuckled and shook his head before looking back at her once more his blazing red eye burning in to her gaze. “I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I laid a finger on ya, or a couple.” He laughed to himself once more as October's face scrunched up in disgust. “But no worries babe, we're both hands off for now. Pap's not even gonna report ya since he wants to be the one to haul ya in himself. Don't get too comfy though, ya know how he is.”

“Do I?” She spat the words, already tired of the conversation she found herself locked in to. She took a step forward in an attempt to try and walk past the skeleton but hesitated as he didn't move a muscle. Not that he had them but regardless he was immobile. “Just leave me alone ok. I don't know why you want to capture me or whatever stupid fixation you have but I don't want to deal with it. I've got a good thing going on here alright?”

“I'm sure ya do.” His words were biting. “You can tell yourself whatever ya want sweetheart but my brother always gets what he wants. And right now he wants _you_.” Once again October found her face scrunching up, this time getting a deep laugh from the monster in front of her. “He just wants ya dead so he can take yer soul. I dunno, I probably wouldn't waste ya like that.” 

As his gaze drifted up and down the girl's form she found herself turning away defensively, earning another low rumbling laugh from him. “Did you just fucking attempt to hit on me?!” She spat the words out in disbelief to which he responded with a shrug.

“Just bein' honest babe.”

“Ok now you need to stop fucking calling me 'sweetheart' and 'babe' and all that shit because it's extra fucked up now.” She pointed an accusatory finger at him to punctuate her sentence. 

“Who said that's not just how I talk to everyone? Gettin' kinda conceited huh?” A louder laugh escaped from Sans as the girl's expression washed over with rage, his teeth separating for a moment before coming back together with a poignant snap. “It's alright sweetheart, ya can afford to be conceited huh?”

“Ok fuck off, fuck you, and go fuck yourself I am not doing this today ok?” She stalked forward until she was close enough to look up in to his eye sockets and jab a finger in to his chest. “So just get your gross ass back wherever you came from and let me get back to work.”

He paused for a moment, his brow beginning to glisten with sweat before his eyes slowly began to narrow at her. “Listen _babe_ ,” He began to lean forward, emphasizing how much bigger he was compared to the girl in front of him, “I'm not the one lookin' to start anything with ya. In fact, you could say I'm warnin' ya, aren't I? So why don't you be a good little gal and give me a thank you before ya scurry on back inside yer safehouse.” He stopped just before the hollow of his nose touched the tip of hers, their gazes locked.

She looked frightened for just a moment before she steeled herself and glared up at him. “How about you kiss my ass.” Before he could respond she shoved him to the side, moving around him quickly as he barely budged to stalk through the snow to the door she had come out of. Before she could close the door behind her she heard him began to holler with laughter.

Finally back behind the bar she was quickly accosted by Vis, their eyebrows furrowed despite anger not seeming to be present on their face. “Where were you? Since when does it take that long to take out the trash?” A groan rose from October as she put her head in her hands. “Did something happen outside?”

“Just that skeleton asshole. Not the tall one but the other one. He just like, threatened me and tried to be mysterious or whatever and was just really fucking annoying.” She waved a hand as Vis began to look startled. “I just told him to kiss my ass and came back inside.”

After a pause the monster in front of her began shaking with laughter. “Holy shit you did not.”

“I did. He was pissing me off.”

“Holy shit I have to tell Grillb.” Vis whirled around as they reached for the phone beside the register. A monster at the counter spoke up in protest before Vis quickly told them, “Hang on she just told Sans to kiss her ass a minute ago.” The bar patrons within earshot quickly burst in to laughter as Vis picked up the phone and began dialing through.

“What's the big deal, I tell off monsters all the time.” October watched them all in confusion as they continued roaring with laughter, a few monsters pretending to wipe away tears. 

“Alright, I suppose you wouldn't know would you doll?” A rather curvy rabbit quieted her laughter as she motioned the girl over. “So, we've had about five other humans come through this way before right? Sans is responsible for killing four of them.” She held up four fingers as punctuation. “I mean yeah his brother got all the credit but he was the one who did the deed in the end. He's even killed a few monsters around here.”

Vis smacked their hand on October's shoulder as the girl's face paled. “Basically you told off the most dangerous monster in Snowdin. Pretty fuckin' funny if you ask me. Grillby got a kick out of it too. He actually wants you to head upstairs so he can talk to you.” October turned to look at Vis in a panic before they shushed her, “Not about that, just business matters. C'mon, you told Sans off so you'll be fine, right?” They pat her on the back and sent her on her way.

+

As October reached the sunken in lounge she was given the motion from Grillby to go ahead and sit down in the seat across from him, the table separating her and her boss. Along with all of those stupid giggling girls. “You wanted to see me?” She kept her volume just loud enough to be heard over the music.

His face ripped in to a familiar grin. “Yes. I wanted to compliment you on the job you've been doing. You fit right in and picked up on things quickly. I was right to give you a chance. Plus it seems you despise my enemies as much as I do.” He chuckled softly before reaching inside of his suit, pulling out a crisply folded piece of paper. “I'd like to keep you on for good.” He slid the paper across the table toward the girl.

She hesitated for a moment before examining the paper, seeing that it was a very fancy looking contract. “I thought I was already officially working here?” She looked up at him, a confused look on her face.

“It was more of a trial period.” He smiled at her, his expression hard to read.

October nodded slowly, looking back at the contract. “Well I'd certainly like to stay here. So I uh, just sign at the bottom? No signing in blood or anything right?” She chuckled nervously, quickly being downed out by ews and giggles of the girls around the two of them.

“Only if you like. But pen will do just fine.” 

Taking a pen from her front pocket October began signing her name, hesitating only for a moment to gaze up at her future official employer. He sat before her, one leg over the other, his arms stretched behind the girls sitting beside him. The girls themselves had the glow of his purple fire reflecting off their fur, scales, and skin, their eyes all reflecting a brilliant golden glow as they stared haughtily at the girl in front of them. They were all dressed in various clingy gowns, never showing too much of themselves in an attempt to be provocative while matching the class of the suited man they all surrounded. The man himself was alight by his own flames, casting a purple hue on the room around him as he stared at October expectantly. As she took in the scene before her, finishing the last swipe in her signature and sliding the paper back across the table she couldn't help but feel like she had signed away her soul to Hades himself.

His hand crept toward the document, folding it in one swift motion and replacing it inside his suit jacket. “Glad to keep you on.” His grin widened, “I'll see you after your shift.” He gave her a small nod as a queue for her to be on her on her way. October gave him a nod back and stood, heading back to the bar and rubbing her arms in an attempt to quell her goosebumps.


	6. Blood on Snow

Today was a big day. Well not really in the grand scheme of things that had been recently happening in October's short life, 22 years wasn't really short but c'mon grand scheme here, but it was big none the less. Today she was going to go to the store on the other side of Snowdin all by herself. God when she thought it that way she really did feel childish. But in all honesty she had been doing grocery runs nearly every day before the evening rush hit and nothing even remotely threatening had happened to her so today she was given permission to brave it alone.

In reality it had been the bouncer complaining about having to go with her only to have Grillby dismiss them by saying nothing had happened so he saw no reason why she couldn't venture out on her own. But regardless it felt like a trust thing. She was trusted to get this job accomplished and not cause any issues by doing so. Plus most of the monsters in town were familiar enough with her that they were sure no one would report to either of the dickwad brothers. 

October buttoned up her jacket and stashed the envelope of gold in her the pocket of her jeans. The new clothes Grillby had been nice enough to have Vis go get for her were all a little too small or a little too big, but nothing was too off to be uncomfortable really. She let her hair down in preparation for the cold outside, letting the hair tie take up residence for the time being around her left wrist. A small goodbye and a good luck from Vis and she was on her way.

The trip to the store went by relatively uneventfully, a couple monsters gave her a curt hello and one had even dared to catcall before she glared at them and found the monster to clam up immediately. As she entered the store she was left be to pick up the various groceries needed for the club. She enjoyed the peace and time to herself, wondering if with the town more used to her maybe she could do something with her time aside from simply working next to nonstop. It wasn't hard work so she didn't really mind but that didn't stop the feeling of being imprisoned from lingering. 

As she began the trip home the town seemed surprisingly empty, every single monster she had seen on her journey to the store now gone. Her pace slowed as a worrisome sinking feeling crept inside of her. “HELLO, _HUMAN._ ” The voice resonated within her skull as the loud without yelling tone brought back a memory from the first day she had fallen underground. October whirled around defiantly, a scowl already across her face before she even made eye contact with the tall skeleton in front of her. 

“Hello, _Papyrus._ ” She spat his name out, eyes narrowing. “I already told your brother a few days back, I'm employed by Grillby now. Unless you wanna try and start something with him, I'd suggest you leave me the fuck alone.”

He gave a loud scoff, placing his hands upon his hips dramatically. “I DO NOT CARE WHAT THAT ARROGANT IDIOT ATTEMPTS TO DO. THE KING HAS MORE RIGHT TO YOUR SOUL THEN THAT FOOL EVER WILL. LET HIM DO WHAT HE WANTS, I'LL DEAL WITH HIM LATER.” He paused for a moment before his eyes narrowed, the bone around the top of his left eye splitting ever so slightly with the tension, revealing the line of a rather large scar. “THOUGH, DID YOU SAY YOU HAD SPOKEN TO MY BROTHER? HE HADN'T TOLD ME HE'D SEEN YOU UNACCOMPANIED PRIOR...” Anger spread across his face rapidly before he shook his head, unsuccessfully negating the emotion as he bared his fanged teeth. “I WILL DEAL WITH HIM LATER. BUT YOU-” 

He rose his hand quickly, almost before October could remember what had happened last time, and she hastily jumped back in time to narrowly avoid the flurry of bones that rose from the ground she had just stood on. A nervous laugh escaped her lips as she began to shake just a tiny bit. “Look, you're pretty cool with your magic shit but I just bought these groceries so at least let me put them up before you start trying to fucking kill me for no god damned reason alright?”

A growl rose from him as he flung his hand once more, this time a trail of femurs rose from the ground, plowing through the snow straight for the girl. She gave a small jump before she simply began running away, once again almost being hit by the relatively deadly attack. It felt a little humiliating to simply run away without a fight but she had a good thing going here, and if she could make it to the club she could at least get some kind of backup. And not die. Not dying was very important here.

As she could begin to see the faint outline of the club in the distance, the only sounds in her ears being the crunching of snow underneath as she ran and her own heart beats, a sudden shooting pain ripped through her left arm. A loud scream tore itself from her throat as she fell in to the snow face first, her vision blurring as she threatened to black out.

Almost as soon as the pain spiked it went away, a numb feeling spreading itself through her arm. She attempted to focus her eyes, her dark skin and the bright crimson that was her blood coming in to focus as a stark contrast against the bright snow. Using her other arm she pushed herself up a bit to see what had happened, causing a small squeak of surprise to leave her as she saw the damage done to her arm. It was completely broken, the bone finding itself visible after the sleeve of her jacket had been torn. It jutted straight out from the middle of her arm, brilliant white as the snow while the hole it had punctured through her muscle and skin seeped red. October paused there, perplexed as to why she wasn't sobbing, or screaming, as she was unable to register that her body had gone in to shock before her thoughts were interrupted by hearing the crunch of Papyrus' slow footsteps.

He chuckled loudly as he approached. “YOU HUMANS ARE SO FRAGILE. YOU TALK BIG BUT I KNOW I WON'T HAVE TO DO MUCH TO KILL YOU.” She sucked in a sharp breath as tears began to sting her eyes. She would never admit it but she had never been this afraid before. Though that was if she somehow managed to live.

As the monster before her laughed loud enough to droned out the sob that wracked her body his voice cut off quickly, turning into a deep growl. “I see you're looking for a fight buddy. Now you'd best be fucking off here _real_ quick if that's not what you're looking for.” The next sob choked in October's throat as she recognized the voice that came suddenly from in front of her. She raised her head quickly, hope spread out across her face as she laid eyes upon the club's bouncer. 

The growl behind her quelled, “I HAVE NO INTENTION OF FIGHTING _YOU_. I SIMPLY WISHED TO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO ACTUALLY GET SOMETHING DONE PROPERLY. IT SEEMS I'M THE ONLY ONE IN THIS TOWN WHO REMEMBERS WHAT BEING A MONSTER MEANS.” The crunching of his footsteps started to ring through the air once again.

Despite herself October turned around to look over her shoulder, grinning at the skeleton. “That's right you stupid mother fucker.” As soon as the words left her mouth he turned on his heel, hand moving fluidly through the air to toss one more attack her way. Before she could curse her own foolishness, the bouncer ran in front of her, shoving her to the side in an effort to keep the attack from hitting her. However the impact from falling on to her broken arm was enough to allow the pain to once again seep in to her body, this time making the world go dark.

+

October found her eyes focusing against bright ceiling lights, the silhouette of the bouncer laying her down on something soft. As she began to rouse further her eyes drifted around the room, finding it unfamiliar to her. Before she could even attempt to speak the door flew open, Grillby rushing in with his flames burning bright. He snapped loudly. “What are you _waiting_ for start healing her you idiot!” 

The bouncer only nodded sharply, his hands moving towards October's broken arm. She pulled back in fear, not wanting to experience the pain of her injury being touched. He shushed her, his voice surprisingly gentle, “Don't worry, I already reset the bone while you were out. I won't actually touch you.” The girl calmed and allowed him to place his hands near her arm, a numb tingling sensation spreading throughout her throbbing limb.

Grillby placed his hands alongside his employee's, an angry scowl of a mouth ripped across his face. “What were you even _thinking_?! You stupid, stupid, _fragile_ human! Don't you know how easy it is for you to die? You're incredibly fucking lucky you know that right?” He glared at the girl as she settled in to the warm feeling of her arm slowly being healed. If she weren't so hazy she would have attempted to argue with him, but now she simply focused on the concerned tone laced throughout his chastising. “I can't believe you actually had me thinking you'd be fine out on your own! It should have been obvious that something like this would happen!” He paused with a huff, his eyes going to her injury before they darted back to her once more. “From now one you are _forbidden_ from going out without an escort. You signed the contract, you belong to _me_ now and you are _not_ allowed to die. Do you understand me?” 

She swallowed hard before speaking. “How about you save your lecture until after I'm not super fucked up injured? I can't even fucking think straight and you're trying to yell at me?” She scoffed softly.

His mouth disappeared for a moment, his face expressionless, before he let out a let out an amused chuckle. He shook his head with a soft sigh. “That's my girl.” He withdrew his hands, along with the bouncer, the warm feeling spreading through the girl beginning to dull. “I know you're all spitfire but it's time to rest. You're not made like us so our healing magic probably won't be perfect. You need to take it easy for a while, no exceptions.” He pointed a finger at her accusingly. “I don't want to see you up and about for the rest of the day. If I find out you've been out of this bed you'll have hell to pay.” He turned his back to her swiftly before exiting the room. 

October laughed softly and held up her arm, wiggling her fingers in amazement at the fast healing, before turning towards the other occupant in the room. “Man, I don't even know where I am right now. How am I supposed to get back to the club from here?”

He laughed rather loudly before patting her on the thigh. “Sweetheart you're in dear old Grillby's room. You're pretty damn lucky that you got healed, let alone being told to rest in here.” She gave him a look of confusion. “You are a human, so it's understandable that you'd be special. So just, rest on up and make sure you don't kick the bucket huh?”

She puffed out some air dramatically. “You guys just fixed me up completely. There's no way I'm dying any time soon.” She held up her right hand to the monster, asking for a high five wordlessly, to which he stared at her for a moment before complying. “Thank you. For saving me by the way. I really do mean it.”

It was his turn to act dramatic, scoffing loudly. “I'm just doing it because I'm payed to.” A laugh wafted from him. “But really, get some rest. You probably still feel pretty fucked up. I'll let everyone know you're alright.” He walked towards the door, pausing to turn around and give her a salute. “See you later, _spitfire_ ” Chuckling bounced around the room before fading away as he finally took his leave.

October rolled her eyes before finally allowing her heavy lids to close. She thought to herself about how really she wasn't very tired, she was just resting her eyes for a moment. Yeah she was gonna get up, go out to the club, and prove Grillby wrong and he could suck-

Her mind faded in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at something Underfell. Comments are appreciated! (Underfell au found at underfell.tumblr.com my main blog found at mintmoth.tumblr.com while really any kind of art or rambling about this story will be found at visceraking.tumblr.com/tagged/october-related) Thanks for reading!


End file.
